Splashes
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Various challenge stories, they could come anywhere but are mainly post manga, some are AU.
1. Moon in the Heavens

Moon in the Heavens

Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love.

High above the earth, serene and cold, the untouchable silvered moon glides across the night sky, beautiful and unassailable. He looks down over the earth and hears the sighs and heartaches of troubled mankind but he doesn't interfere, although his light often sparkles on the cheeks of those who shed tears.

Night is the private time when people grieve, even strong men feel safer and unnoticed in the darkness of the night; but it is a time that makes sadness seem worse and sometimes insurmountable. The moon watches as tragedies unfold and yet does nothing but highlight the grief of the lives below, in shadows of silver and black.

He sees the fields of war and of starvation, he sees villages and towns wiped out to disease or attack; he sees the sorrows of orphans and widows, of parents who grieve for their children's lives wiped out before their time. He sees the same scenes replayed generation after generation and yet he knows that the grief is different to each individual; the young woman who is now a widow has a misery that is unique to her for she is unique and not the same as the next young widow.

Some individuals suffer far more than others of course and the moon had been following the life of one who was greatly despised by all being as he was a hybrid. He watched over the boy and saw all his sorrows from the loneliness when the child had no friends, to the common despair over the loss of his parent. He noticed when the tears of the often beaten and spurned child dried and were swallowed behind a hardening heart of adolescence, as betrayal and loathing followed each other to sear the soul of the young hanyou.

Many times afterwards when he passed overhead he saw the youth immobile, in mimicry of death and fixed to the Goshinboku, his heartbeat slowed and locked in the memory of lost love. Then even when he was released, his suffering was not over. He was misunderstood, jeered and sneered at and emotionally stretched beyond anything he had ever been through before.

Grief on top of grief, day after day; always hidden behind Inuyasha's thickening veneer. Only the moon and the two tailed cat and sometimes the estranged older sibling see his tears that are shed under the cover of night, until he is freed again from his shame by the love for a girl. He thinks her dead along with his friends and he weeps, then again for his lost love who passes in his arms.

He becomes free to love again wholesouled, without fear of rejection and although he loses her for a few years, his heart remains free and the moon is glad. Just as he is when the time marches on and the grief of the world turns to joy. Men return home from war, return to the arms of their wives and mothers and fathers who've waited and love them. There is new birth and periods of peace and lack of want, prosperity grows.

In like manner, after several crossings, the moon notices when he passes over a small house that the hanyou sleeps peacefully, his village guarded by the less remote brother and his woes pushed far away as he holds his wife and child close to him. The love is palpable and the moon rejoices that the love has dulled away the pain.

Written for first week July 09 Inuyasha Quotes Community.


	2. Bequest

Bequest

She was still the Lady of the West even though her mate's death had recently left her son the new Lord, and she would remain so until he took a mate. Her mate had left her three precious gifts; her son, the Meidouseki and the bastard hanyou he had sired on the pretty human mistress who had been a princess of her own people.

The only sin that he had ever committed against her had left this runt of a pup who would be hated and despised and alone in a relatively short period of time, leaving him an outcast. What was the Lady supposed to do; swoop down and hold the creature to her own breast and care for him when the mother passed away? She thought not; she had hardly nurtured her own son, leaving him to the care of hired nurses, as all the nobility did.

Truthfully she wanted to forget the existence of her husband's shame but knew that he would have been saddened by her neglect of the boy; so she compromised and watched from a distance. A touch of jealousy blossomed as she observed the carefree way the mother cared for her child and the delightful bond that grew between them, something the Lady had been denied with her own.

She sneered however at the humble dwelling but there was nothing yet to concern her and so she turned away and left them to their fate and forgot how fleeting human life was.

Inuyasha Themes, lj. theme 7, Sin. 250 words max


	3. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

It was one of those scorching hot days at the tail end of summer that is a veritable gem before the cooling weather sets in. Souta sat on the top of the stairs looking down them, it had been two weeks since Kagome had disappeared forever down the well and he was tired of all the questions about where she was, saying she was now married and moved away.

The truth was they didn't know if she had met and married Inuyasha; their mother remained optimistic that the only reason the well had opened was to accomplish that fact, but there was no proof and Souta heard her crying in the night. It hurt him to see the bright shiny facade his mother adopted during the day, understanding what she was going through; he too missed his sister greatly and Inuyasha had been just like a hero to him.

Souta felt he had to keep strong, he was the man of the house not including Grandfather, and his family needed him. But no matter how hot the day, there was a place where it would rain forever in his heart whenever he thought of the two who were lost to them all. Suddenly there was a great rush of wind beside him and he heard a giggle and chuckle; and turning his head he saw a modern girl and an old fashioned boy, who he recognised instantly.

Then mother was running and crying at the same time as her daughter opened her arms to them both and only then did Souta allow his tears to fall as Inuyasha embraced them all; five hundred years had been a long wait.

Prompt 3, Rain challenge from First Tweak. 300 words max.


	4. Petulance

Petulance

Peering cautiously around the tree where he could see without being seen, the small green imp was in shock. He'd heard mysterious sounds coming from the glade Sesshoumaru had reached, but didn't know what had happened to His Lordship. Was this dreadful sound caused by pain from the corrupted human arm that that Naraku had given him?

His Lord had been triumphant as he stood and single handed showed Inuyasha and his rag tag group how the superior youkai could use the Wind Scar. Sesshoumaru had been sublime power and elegance rolled into one as he mastered the colossal charge from the sword.

But here was Jaken's normally pristine and aloof master lying on the grass, kicking his feet, while pounding the ground with his fist; his teeth were grinding in anger and with the effort to stop himself from crying aloud as frustrated tears forced themselves from his eyes.

"Tessaiga should be mine" he hissed;"I wanted it, Father you betrayed me." The last was almost a howl and Jaken couldn't believe his eyes as Sesshoumaru threw a temper tantrum more befitting a two year old than a majestic and supreme Prince. Jaken sniggered at the incongruous sight and murmured 'spoilt brat deserves a spanking' under his breath.

Suddenly the silence became deafening and turning, Jaken realised that Sesshoumaru was now standing behind him, immaculate as ever, smiling evilly.

"Remember Jaken, if you value your life...Naraku is a shape shifter."

Loyally Jaken nodded; however he really knew the truth.

Challenge 250 words max from lj Inuyasha Issekiwa. Shock.


	5. In Advance

In Advance

"This will not be easy." The woman said with a deep sigh, as she looked at the timetable of events for the next eighteen months.

"It will be a lot easier than when I had to convince you to allow this to happen in the first place." He said, turning to her with a confident smile. She smiled back and nodded;

"I suppose so, but you always were a bit of a charmer and very persuasive."

"True, too true, I _am_ a man of infinite charm." He smiled again, glancing down the sheets of paper. She didn't disturb him or ask questions, as it was imperative for the plan's outcome that he remember and get the facts straight.

He was grateful however for the cup of strong coffee and the sweet Danish that appeared on the table for him. Later on that afternoon, his mind was made up and the confidence showed once more as he circled dates with a different coloured markers.

"These dates in the red are absolutes; these in the yellow are almost a certainty and the rest are highly probable."

"You can't be more specific?" She teased and was rewarded with a wry smile.

"This is all you need to keep reassured, besides the fact that I will be overseeing everything else from this end to keep a check on things."

"I'm not afraid that you have any of this wrong, I've known you far too long to think you would be mistaken; after all, your daughter has been my best friend since toddler club."

"There will be times though when it will get difficult for you, when you will begin to doubt, or want to call a halt to everything."

"I trust both you and Rin, Sesshoumaru; you have never lied to me and I've known Tsuki well enough all my life to not get fazed by a hanyou. I look forward to meeting Inuyasha."

"He will be very young and crude when you first meet him and I have only told you the barest facts up to their defeat of Naraku. Only enough really to convince you to let Kagome go with him; she is so young, I wish it could be different."

"Sesshoumaru, I know my daughter, she is headstrong but she has strength of character beyond her years. You have told me she will be well and you should know..."

Lj challenge community Inuyasha Themes. Plan, 400 words max.


	6. Fleeting

Fleeting

Where had the time gone? Life had been so busy since Kagome came back through the well. Everyday chores had taken all day to perform and yet there had been times for fun and laughter shared with friends and eventually family.

There had been no pups for Inuyasha and Kagome at first however; the hanyou was too emotionally scarred to risk siring offspring that could face the bleak and friendless childhood he had had. Life was still precarious for a mixed mating such as theirs and he could hear the sometimes malicious whispers, even in their own village.

In fact it was not for many years after Kaede's death that Sesshoumaru invited the couple to come and live at the Western Palace with him and his mate Rin. The brothers had been reconciled for quite some time, although true feelings of warmth had been slower to develop; but they were there now nonetheless. Then with the security that the Lord of the West had promised his little brother, Inuyasha was finally able to overcome his fear and Kagome became the mother of twin boys.

At first this was all her hanyou mate would give her, even though he saw the respect and love that Sesshoumaru's pups were accorded. But as she had been granted the same lifespan as him, the problem of running out of time would not occur; Kagome and Rin were in no hurry and could enjoy parenthood several times over, at well placed intervals.

And that was the reason for their situation today; a wedding, a political alliance but also a love bond between the couple. Sesshoumaru and Rin's eldest daughter was to marry her long time friend who was the son of one of Sesshoumaru's long time allies. As the girl walked towards them, bedecked in the most expensive and yet simple and elegant finery, Inuyasha cast his mind back over her life.

_FLASHBACK _

Inuyasha waited with Sesshoumaru while Kagome aided her sister-in-law to bring her firstborn to birth. Rin's labour had not been particularly prolonged or difficult, yet for the two males who waited the time had dragged by slowly, punctuated by Rin's voice as labour progressed. Then for Inuyasha was the incredible and poignant sight of his brother proudly showing him his tiny hanyou daughter complete with golden eyes, puppy ears and crescent moon.

The moment when Inuyasha felt a flare of jealousy was over in an instant; this child who looked so like both him and Sesshoumaru, would never know the pain her uncle had suffered. The Daiyoukai stared at the pup and then his brother and said that he had many regrets concerning Inuyasha, but could his brother forgive him? And of course Inuyasha had done so.

As the pup grew she was sweet and charming having her mother's sunny and cheerful disposition. She also loved flowers and birds in the same manner as Rin and she was beloved of her aunt and uncle too, even Ah-Un had taken on the responsibility for guarding the child in place of his earlier charge.

All too soon though the carefree days of childhood had passed and her attention started to change and from being a daddy's girl, she noticed that the boy who had always been a childhood playmate had become a handsome young man who could make her heart flutter and sing a new song. Of course his background was known, but even so, Sesshoumaru had not left a stone unturned as he searched for evidence that might hinder his darling daughter's happiness.

However the boy was diligent and hardworking, not resting on his father's laurels to earn his place in the world. He loved the girl and together they sought permission to take each other as mate. Not having any valid reason to stop the connection, her parents agreed and that brought them to this moment in time.

_END FLASHBACK_

Sesshoumaru stood ramrod straight as he gave his daughter to his son-in-law; Rin too was bright and happy as she mingled with and accepted congratulations on the marriage from the guests. The wedding feast was glorious; no expense was spared for the illustrious union between two Lords' families that would ensure a long lasting peace and that already had love to cement the mating. Not that Sesshoumaru or Rin would have countenanced giving their precious daughter to anyone just as a political move.

But as the young couple left the feast, Sesshoumaru and Rin left too and Inuyasha took Regency of the Western Lands; for this joyous occasion was also tainted by great sadness for the parents and they needed time to adjust. The boy was ambassador for his father and of course his wife would accompany him and his land was far away. It was not foreseen that Sesshoumaru and Rin would see their daughter very much again, or at least for several years.

Inuyasha could understand how difficult losing his daughter was for Sesshoumaru, who adored all the children; his face revealed nothing, but Inuyasha could see how much his iron control was in force. How fleeting the centuries of the girl's childhood had seemed to them all now that she had flown.

However in Rin Inuyasha saw another face; he knew how hard it had been for Rin to put on her brave expression and not break down and just how hard she had wept in advance of this day. In his sister-in-law, Inuyasha had seen his own mother-in-law, and realised how much the two women would be alike as they gave up their daughters to the men the girls loved and not knowing if they would ever see them again, and he thanked them both from the bottom of his heart.

IYQ Prompt/ July 3rd Week/

Nature's first green is gold,/Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower/But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf./So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day./Nothing Gold can stay.

- Robert Frost 


	7. In Memoriam

In Memoriam

He remembered when the small dark haired girl followed him around. She would often coyly watch him as she half hid behind a tree or bush; or sometimes she would spend an afternoon among the flower fields and make a crown of wildflowers before shyly offering them to him. As she grew to know him better she would sit with him while they waited, and would often doze sleeping, leaning against his leg in the summer sun.

The child was generous too, she would cook for herself and her companions and eventually she was quite good at making meals that were satisfying. Over the years many came to depend upon her and her many skills and although she forwent the comforts of marriage and children, she was beloved of many.

He had not noticed as she grew; he did not recognise the childish crush she had for him that could not come to fruition, and he was unaware of the passage of time that separated them. But when he did return it was too late for her anyway, she was greatly changed. There were many years left however during which a new relationship was formed and although he never would have said, he loved her in his way and remembered the lively, skipping and loyal child.

But life come to its close, the scent of death was on her; the smell unmistakable for one of his kind, and Inuyasha held Kaede in sorrow, as she slipped peacefully away.

Challenge prompt 80 Smell. Live Journal Inuyasha Issekiwa.


	8. Opposite Sides

Opposite Sides

Sesshoumaru was a tall, beautiful youkai; Lord of the Western Lands with an impeccable pedigree, indisputably the most powerful by any who wished to live. He had lived for centuries and was still considered not much more than a pup by his elders, much to his well concealed annoyance. He was fantastically wealthy, although his preference was to travel away from his homeland and not to live in the luxury to which he had been accustomed as a child.

It was on these travels that he met Rin, a small human child of no significant birth or breeding and until she was permitted to follow her Lord she was dirty and ragged. Rin was far from a pampered girl, the orphaned eight year old lived in a broken damp shack before she started to travel with Sesshoumaru.

No matter who observed them together, and comments and opinions were strongly discouraged, it was obvious they were an incongruous pair. But no one could deny their devotion to one another; Rin never hid her adoration, but even the stoic Lord had to accept that he did indeed care deeply for the girl when she died the second time.

Now Rin was grown and beautiful, now she was to be as wealthy as her Lord and they were to live in the Palace and start their own dynasty. No one queried the decision, not the mother or the brother; it had been obvious from the start to her, that opposites attract.

Lj Community Inuyasha Issekiwa- Pair.


	9. Trapped

Trapped

Kikyou was beautiful, kind and non judgemental; her voice melodious and soothing and would have been balm to his soul if he'd let it. But instead of recognising and appreciating the grace she gave him by making his last hours bearable, he dwelt on the carnal aspects of the young Miko's hidden charms.

Kikyou was far from ignorant of Onigumo's thoughts, for all that she was a maiden, her duties from a young age had taught her something of the desires of the flesh even if she were not experienced in them herself. She saw the lust that shone from the eyes of the severely burned man, but knew his injuries were too extreme for him to be a danger to her or her little sister, who sometimes helped to feed him.

In her mercy she didn't judge him on his fancies; they were all he had left. He had nothing else to do but think; it took him away from some of the pain and alleviated the boredom of just lying in the cave and waiting to die. But as he thought, his mind festered and grew even darker, and the criminal in him promoted his dreams.

Lj community, Inuyasha Themes, prompt, Mind. 200 words max.


	10. Patience

The greatest griefs are those we cause ourselves.- Sophocles, _Oedipus Rex _

Patience

There was no one else to blame for the predicament he was in, not really. Inuyasha supposed that certainly circumstances had been against him, but it wouldn't have mattered; he would have done it anyway. It was he who had seen the desperate clinging of Kagome to her mother and it was that which decided him. The jewel had not lied to him when it said that the young Miko wanted to return to her own time and home; of course her family wanted her, but she wanted them too.

There hadn't been any time to make any more than a split second decision, but he didn't fight the pull of the well. Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved him, but she needed her family, and in that moment he gave in to the inevitable and was thrown back to the Feudal Era and his own time and place. Coming back and seeing his friends again, but without Kagome, was one of the hardest things he had ever had to face.

Inuyasha found he couldn't stay around everyone very well, they may not say they blamed him for leaving Kagome but they didn't need to, he blamed himself. And he carried the blame all the time that followed, as Miroku and Sango married and as Shippou worked hard to improve himself. As time passed, Inuyasha knew that none of them had forgotten their young friend, but life had started to go on for them all; all except him.

Inuyasha knew that he loved Kagome, wanted her to be his mate but he had nothing to offer her, nothing like she had in her time, nor even like the Lords had in his. Giving Kagome her heart's wish had been the only gift in his possession and he gave it freely, although it had cost him dearly. There was nowhere for him to move on to, no warm loving arms and the prospect of pups for him anymore, and yet somewhere deep down he still clung to hope although he didn't admit it.

Every three days he checked the well and just as regularly took himself to the top of Goshinboku where no one would see him weep bitterly for his dashed hopes and in his loneliness. Sometimes though Sesshoumaru would jump up and join him; his brother rarely spoke, just sat and watched the moon journey across the sky as if he had been there all his life.

The first time he had done this was when Inuyasha had hidden up in the tree before he turned human for the night. To Inuyasha's disturbance Sesshoumaru hadn't turned a hair, no surprise glance, in fact no glance at all and for the first time the human hanyou realised that his brother had known of his transformation all of the time.

But one day, he gazed openly at Inuyasha as if sizing him up and merely told him that his guilt for his friends' grief was a waste of his time and energy. Inuyasha had behaved in the loyal way expected of his Inu blood; he could have done no more or less when he returned the priestess. The backhanded compliment warmed Inuyasha's heart, but couldn't fill the gaping hole of emptiness he felt. But for this there was nothing that Sesshoumaru could do except tell him that he would live a long life and perhaps be able to see the girl again.

It was new hope and a promise that Sesshoumaru no longer wanted him dead and it enabled the hanyou to keep going and help Miroku out with his work as the children came along. It would be a long wait and lonely too once the couple he loved and who loved him would age and die, but it was still hope and for the first time in many months Inuyasha allowed himself to dream.

.

Challenge lj Quotes. July 2009 4th Week


	11. Choice

Choice

The Shikon Jewel had called to Inuyasha, tempting him when he had been inside Naraku's body and he had been forced to release his youkai. Kagome had been torn away from him as he had pushed her over a cliff of flesh and out of danger from his claws, although he had ripped her arm and the scent of her blood had been tormenting him.

The snide remarks that wounded him deeply and nearly crushed his spirit had been whispered loudly by the images of Naraku that surrounded him; accusing him, he had not succeeded in saving Kikyou. He was a feeble hanyou that could not keep his promise and during his period of lucidity, Inuyasha believed his heart was weak and that he had killed his beloved Kagome; the blood on his claws all the proof he needed, to fall victim once again to Naraku's trap.

With his youkai once more in control of his mind and body he listened again to Naraku as the former spider hanyou told him seductively that he could save him and get rid of his human feelings especially those of despair. It would mean forgetting Kagome and giving himself over to the lust of the kill, the Shikon would give him his heart's desire in making him full youkai.

Inuyasha remembered his first gift given by the jewel, the child that Sesshoumaru protected; with one swipe of his claws the girl would be dead and his brother bereaved. Safety for himself had not come to Inuyasha's mind, but the bitter jealousy he felt over the girl's favoured position with his brother, somewhere he wished he'd been kept safe and cared for; that feeling he could taste.

But there was still lucidity in the hanyou turned youkai, he grieved for Kagome deep inside and he would not harm the little girl who had done no wrong; neither would he cause grief to his older sibling who he still loved despite everything. It was this love that that allowed the youkai Inuyasha to resist the controlling Magatsuhi and purposely miss his Meidou to avoid his brother.

Then came the pressure to release his emotional self, to get rid of the thoughts and feelings to banish the grief of Kagome's loss and his brother's hatred. Tessaiga was stolen from his hand and there was nothing to seal his father's blood, but the pain was gone from his heart and he sprang to fight to the death, with his claws razor sharp as Sesshoumaru came into view.

However a couple of things helped him to want to hold onto his heart and not lose his true persona to the beast. Sesshoumaru showed him mercy and subdued rather than killed him, even though he was a real danger to the Daiyoukai and then Kagome's voice was encouraging him rather than condemning him for wounding her. Although he remained in his youkai form, he was sane and the moment he would _never_ wish to forget was in the fight to end Magatsuhi, when he and his brother worked as a team.

Before he died Naraku called Inuyasha a fool for heeding his heart and not letting the jewel turn him into a killing machine, no longer aware of pain or grief. Then for the first time Inuyasha felt sorry for the dying Naraku and said so; sorry that for all the incarnations that the spider had made, he had never known the love and contentment that could have been had even within his strange family.

Naraku had always distorted and corrupted his offspring, thinking them expendable and using them without a care in his search for power and yet it had all been illusion in the end; a complete waste and Inuyasha felt a new and strange sorrow, particularly for Kagura and Kanna. But he also hated Naraku for his choice that by denying his heart he had done so much damage to everyone and all for the warped love he held for Kikyou; because he never got his true wish he tried to destroy all the happiness of his enemies.

Later when Inuyasha remembered all the grief he'd had in his life that he could have been rid of by turning into a heartless killing machine with no soul, he was thankful to then remember his friends, his love, and his brother. Because everything including the sadness of his early life had made him who he was and offered him a future and even his brother had come to learn that truth.

To choose to have no grief in his life would mean to deny who he was and all those he had gained and all he had learned. He would not be the person who was now loved by his friends, possibly his brother and most importantly his mate.

Inuyasha Quotes second week July 09. Given a choice between grief and nothing, I'd choose grief. - William Faulkner


	12. Ultimate Trust

Ultimate Trust

Kagome's return through the well had brought great rejoicing to everyone, not the least Inuyasha. The villagers all were in awe of the returned miko, especially now that she had grown up into a woman; she was calmer and more assured of herself, but she still had a ready smile that enchanted. The fact that she had given up her home and time to come back to the hanyou just added to her mystery. But her determination to be normal soon made the adoration of her lessen, and within the month as they saw her helping and learning from Kaede, she became more normal in their eyes and they stopped gawking at her.

From her friends though the welcome was far more important, she was the missing member of their family and they had felt her loss keenly. Miroku and Sango could hardly wait to adopt the new auntie to the children, and they soon loved her and she them. Kaede and Rin were glad too, the older lady most happy for Inuyasha.

For him though, her return was the most miraculous; the fact she had come back was testimony to her love for him and he was overwhelmed, Kagome had left everything she loved behind because she wanted him, a hanyou. No one had ever given him so much, and it was more than her love and desire for him that motivated her.

She had put her faith in him that he would still be here waiting for her, her trust that he wanted her in return, and her knowledge that he loved her even though he had never said the words. Kagome always understood and knew the difficulties he had with trust and faith in others; how he had always had to rely on himself and that even though he had friends now, he had been alone for far longer.

Now this girl, turned beautiful and strong woman had come back for him alone; not for their friends although she was pleased to see them, but it was for him she had given up her own family and the sparkling future. What could _he_ do to show how much she meant to him, how strong she was and how much he appreciated her sacrifice; becoming her mate was his pleasure, what could he do for her?

In the end Inuyasha found the perfect gift to give her; one night as they were settled in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha lay down with his head in her lap and went to sleep. Kaede and Rin had already retired, but there would be no sleep for the astonished Kagome that night as the human Inuyasha slept willingly on his mortal night for the first time in his life.

Kagome of course was sensible of the gesture; it spoke of the faith Inuyasha placed in her to watch over him and the trust he had that she was strong enough to protect him and the others, far more than words could ever do. Neither was it an empty gesture, the boy was definitely asleep as he snuggled against her stomach and didn't disturb while she petted his head or when Rin came out for a drink.

She felt so strong that night and her Miko energies surged more than they ever had before, growing in the knowledge that she would be able to protect her love. Never again would she doubt that Inuyasha considered her an equal and perfect partner for him, even if he would remain the main protector for them and their family; but together they were nearly invincible.

In the morning, Inuyasha woke refreshed and kissed his mate-to-be and told her in a husky voice that he loved her more than he could say.

Lj community First Tweak, prompt New Moon; 301 words min.


	13. Intriguing

Intriguing

Rin was determined to find out everything about her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru; she always had been interested in him ever since she had first raised her eyes to his after Tenseiga acted on its Master's latent compassion. Not since her parents had lived had Rin felt as safe, than when the youkai lord supported her in his arms and she took her first few breaths of her new life.

She had followed him ever since, mutely at first but it didn't take long for her to find her tongue again. At first she was happy to be silent, but the nature of her Lord was quiet and reserved; he didn't volunteer much information and Rin just had too many questions bursting inside for her to not talk.

It didn't really matter that her Lord remained economical with his words, because Jaken was always happy to teach her from his years of accumulated knowledge. If Jaken failed or was inaccurate, then Sesshoumaru would complete the answer after tossing a rock at his retainer's head. This method worked for them all and secretly amused Sesshoumaru, who carried on walking aloofly no matter what torments Rin put Jaken through.

But even as she asked questions and received answers, Rin also did a lot of thinking; she had plenty of time as she rode Ah-Un or picked flowers or even just sat and waited for Sesshoumaru to return. Most of all she wondered about her beloved Lord, he was clearly not human with those startling golden eyes and that long silver hair but it was a few months before she learned what the term 'youkai' meant and applied it to him or indeed her other companions.

But once she did know, it opened up a whole lot of new questions and Jaken was hard pressed to explain all the details that he knew, about the various sorts of youkai and what their place was in the grand scheme of things. Rin's interest in the youkai she came across grew, she learned of Inuyasha and Shippou, Kirara and Kouga, coming to admire and love them in the way of young human girls.

As she met them more and more often, she observed intently, noticing the ways in which they were similar or different, especially where it concerned her Lord and his brother. But the one thing that Jaken couldn't tell her was whether or not either had a tail like most of the other youkai who had animal forms.

He could only tell her that Sesshoumaru's fur was immensely soft and warm, which earned him a very disturbing growl from his master and a laugh from Rin, who already knew that. But there was still no confirmation or denial from Sesshoumaru himself, who kept his nose elegantly in the air and listened to all the speculations she came up with to explain his `boa'.

Of course there were many other things to think about and to learn as they travelled, but every now and then her attention would return to thinking about the Inu's tails. She had become convinced that the fur of her Lord was a tail because sometimes she was sure she saw a small movement like a wag. Only tiny and very subtle but definite, sometimes it would also twitch at the ends but then it was more like a cat than a dog.

As time passed Rin came to know the moods of her master, she could tell when he was indifferent, contented or even sometimes amused, and she noticed that his tail would however slightly, also reflect his feeling. Then she grew to understand him more, convinced truthfully that he didn't realise just how much his fur could tell her.

Soon now though, all would be revealed to her satisfaction, Sesshoumaru had promised her one time that she would come to know just how his fur related to the rest of him, and he had transformed for her, she saw that it became pelt and tail. He had relented a few years ago after she had innocently groped Inuyasha to see if he had a tail tucked away in his hakama. Although Sesshoumaru had been highly amused at the speed with which Inuyasha had leapt into a tree, he didn't want Rin thinking she could do the same thing with him.

But Rin was older now and tomorrow another of her questions would be answered. She had seen his tail in youkai form but not when he looked more like a man, but tomorrow that would change. She would be able to traverse the complete length of Sesshoumaru's tail with impunity as his mate and she wanted to see it wag properly, just for her.

Iyfic Community; prompt, Tails. Min 250 words


	14. Upheld Vow

Upheld Vows

Inuyasha knew that this day would come; it had been promised for all of his life and this time he was ready as never before. Oh, he didn't know that today would be the actual day, only that one day the promise would be fulfilled. He could feel Sesshoumaru's aura long before the Daiyoukai came into view to stand beside him overlooking the village.

Since before Naraku's demise, the brothers had stopped their immediate fighting, the older no longer called out for the younger to die, regardless of where they were or who was around. Fighting the common enemy was far too important to allow their petty squabbles to interfere and then it was important for life to settle down again.

It had been over a year since Kagome left for her time and the well sealed; Miroku and Sango had just started their family, Shippou was growing up and Rin was well established helping and living with Kaede. Inuyasha was surrounded by his friends but was nonetheless alone and any hopes he had that Sesshoumaru might start to accept him had been dashed when the youkai had ignored him time after time on his visits to Rin.

The times when Inuyasha would have ranted and raved, sulked or cried over the obvious neglect were gone; he no longer raced to the fight with his crude words in order to gain his brother's attention. His hopes for family had built briefly when they had joined forces inside Naraku, but the cold disdain shown him since had left him in no doubt that he was still an unwelcome annoyance to the Western Lord.

"There is nothing left for you to accomplish here Inuyasha, is that not so?"

"No, I have no obligations anymore."

"Then it is time to uphold my own vow; draw your sword Inuyasha."

"No, Sesshoumaru; I will not fight you anymore, we are past this childish behaviour and why should I give you the easy option? If you wish me to die you will have to execute me and have my death on your conscience for the rest of your days."

"Stop this nonsense Inuyasha, I choose how to rectify father's mistake."

"I will not fight; if you feel that as Lord of the West you have the unassailable right to take my life then do so, but I will not be played."

"Your speech has changed Inuyasha..."

"I have learned from you and others, just because I don't always use it doesn't mean I don't know how to."

"I am going to visit Rin and I shall find you after. This discussion is not over Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ignored his brother's scornful snort and went down to the village, leaving Inuyasha bitterly watching him show attention and care to the unrelated human child. The hanyou turned away from the scene and walked slowly away to a destination he knew; suddenly feeling lethargic and tired of his life.

Inuyasha lay in the grass on his back and watched as the sky changed from afternoon sun to early evening, the colours beginning to change in the surrounding area. Once again he felt his brother approach, but he was unafraid, he had passed all feeling of fear.

"Fight me Inuyasha."

"No, did your visit go well, did your human child please you, was she more appreciative of your visit than I ever could have been? I am ready Sesshoumaru, don't waste any more time." Inuyasha knelt up and removed his jacket leaving himself in his cream shirt and he bound his hair on top of his head and cut off the main weight so that it would not be in the way.

Sesshoumaru watched his preparations in silence, unsure of Inuyasha at the moment and how strangely he was acting. He knew of the jealousy Inuyasha had for Rin and he understood, but it made no difference to what had been.

"We must fight." He stated again, "This Sesshoumaru will not be accused of murdering you."

"Who will there be to accuse; you already know that my death at your hands must remain a secret from my friends and especially your precious Rin. She will hate you if she finds out you have killed me."

"Therefore we must fight; you must be given the right to defend yourself."

"We both know that I am no real match for you once your mind is made up and I only agree to this because I have only one thing left to give and that is my life. You claimed it when I was born and you want it now. Nothing I wanted in my life has ever mattered, not once, but if you have the right to put me to death then do it, however I will not fight."

"I have the right, your life caused the death of my father, and your blood taints our bloodline. You earned a reprise while you had duties to carry out but they are finished and you have no responsibilities."

"Well, all that makes it right, I suppose. Do it Sesshoumaru, or else I will call you a fraud; all I charge you with is to make sure the village stays safe, which I know you will do while your child lives there. You will keep my secret that I did not fight for my life and that I allowed you to dishonour me by execution? I have nothing worth fighting for and I do not wish to live a further life alone and despised."

"What is this place? It seems familiar."

"It should do, I thought it fitting; it was here I was whelped, I felt it right I should end here too."

"Inuyasha, I must fulfil my vow."

"Of course." Inuyasha knelt down and lowered his head, he had no feelings at all, no hatred, no fear, just a calmness that was most unnatural for him and he waited for the sword to cut through his neck. He was so absorbed in waiting that he didn't notice the slight prick in the side of his neck to his jugular, nor did he notice the almost immediate cessation of his heart as the poison stopped him from living.

Sesshoumaru had shown mercy to his brother in the final act and there was no pain and the elder held the younger in his arms until night fell and Inuyasha was cold. The youkai felt no regret over this death, just a sense of balance restored and with his own hands he dug a grave on the site where their father had perished and buried the hanyou, not even marking the grave. He had no need to, he would not forget.

Speculation about Inuyasha's disappearance ran rife and Sesshoumaru found that Inuyasha's words were true; he could not claim that he had finally put an end to his hanyou brother without the consequences of ostracism by Rin. Therefore he answered that the last time he had seen his brother was on the visit to Rin and no, they had not fought.

Miroku and Sango were worried that Inuyasha had seemed so distracted around the time of the first anniversary of his return; they hoped he'd done nothing rash. But finally the time came when Sesshoumaru had to proclaim his brother dead and buried and that here was no obvious sign of cause of death and finally Tessaiga was found a home in the West.

And so, Sesshoumaru finally had what he wanted, his father's sword by right and the removal of the taint. So why was he not fulfilled, why did no one measure up to his meagre brother in sparring or wit? Where was the piquancy that a meeting with Inuyasha had always given his life, could nothing else supply the deficiency?

Sesshoumaru missed Inuyasha; there were small incidents and big reminders and all the time the youkai lord held on to their secrets, he had ended his brother's life without a fair fight and Inuyasha had wanted to die. There was not a day go by that Sesshoumaru didn't think of his brother in some way or another.

When his first son was placed in his arms Sesshoumaru finally understood the way his father had felt for his sons, both of them, and for the first time he wept for his brother and regretted the lost opportunities for their relationship. For over three hundred years, as he watched his family grow the shame grew in his heart until his arms held the latest of his children.

As the pup opened his eyes to look on his father for the first time, Sesshoumaru gasped, he recognised the eyes, the look and expression on the little face. There was only one name he could possibly give this pup and although he knew the pup would have his own personality, he felt he had been given another chance and he promised in his heart that he would be a better father than he had been brother.

A/N This was one of the hardest things I have ever written

Iyfic Community; prompt, Untold Secrets, free word count


	15. Shattered

Shattered

It was the sounds of family disharmony that assaulted the delicate ears of Sesshoumaru before he scented the tears of both Kagome and his nephew, as he and Rin carried on their way to visit with his brother. Thankfully though, there was no yelling of a distraught adult hanyou; although the elder brother could hear that he was in the house and scolding his young son.

"You've been warned not to play with the ball inside the house for this very reason and now look at what you've done. You have disobeyed too many times Daiki; you will stay in your room for the rest of the day to consider." Inuyasha punctuated his decision with a couple of firm swats to his son's backside, helping the penitent Daiki into his room.

By the time Inuyasha could go to comfort Kagome, their visitors had arrived and Rin was already running forward to her sister-in-law and making soothing noises at the expectant Miko. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha pick up the pieces of the smashed china that was in too many pieces to be properly mended.

"I understand the need for my nephew's discipline, but it seems a lot of fuss for such unremarkable porcelain. Of what significance is it?"

"It was one of the teacups from a set Kagome's mama had, Kagome found it in her pack after the well sealed; it was one of her last links with her family...Look Kagome, we will keep the pieces, you'll still have those."

Kagome sniffed and tried to stop her tears helped by Sesshoumaru's disdainful 'pregnant females'; making her angry and Rin giggle. Then he made the storm cloud pass by completely, by saying;

"Miko, all you need is patience; you will be able to replace the cup when we reach your era."

First Tweak Community; prompt Teacup, 300 words max


	16. Farsighted

Farsighted

"You think I have made a grave error and do not approve as well, do you not Totousai?"

"Me, I have no thoughts on the matter."

"Come my old friend, I know you and that you are deeper than you let on to others."

"_I _know that you ask a great deal of me this time, and I hope your farsightedness is not wrong."

"It isn't; you can do this Totousai, I trust you."

"I have to do it, the deed is done and she will need protection. That Sesshoumaru will not like your plans is a foregone conclusion."

"I know this and it is my only source of regret; I love my son dearly, but there is much he needs to learn still."

"There is no other child yet?"

"No, but I have foreseen, and know my plans must not go awry for many reasons."

"This will take time, there are so many variables."

"You can do this though?"

"Of course, I have said so, and besides there is no one else you can ask is there? Have you seen Housenki?"

"Yes; he has a jewel that will be suitable for when you need it."

"What of your mate?"

"She too knows what to do: I wish there was another way but I fear there isn't. If I fall against the dragon in the future, my house will fail unless these plans work."

"The plans will work, Master."

"Myouga, don't cringe, this must be done; open wide Sire."

Inuyasha Issekiwa Community; prompt, cringe. 250 words max


	17. His Light

His Light

Ever since she had gone, returned to her mother's embrace she had left Inuyasha in darkness. Kagome had been his light, his reason to face the day and not fear the night. His heart might as well still be in the velvet depths of the Shikon jewel except for the fact that she was not there with him, shining like a beacon to call him home.

Everywhere that Kagome went she shone and illuminated the way for him, her smiles of encouragement; her luminescent eyes sparkling with love for him. They held far greater beauty than the stars she loved so much in his time because they could not be seen as well in hers. Even the sun didn't shed as much warmth as she did when she rested completely trusting in his arms.

By her light he could see friends and know friendship; by her touch he could feel the heat of love and by her words she could sift through the blackness and misery of his past, helping him heal by showing him that not everything had been bleak and colourless, by drawing up some good memories. Now she was gone and the darkness had returned; although not quite as black, her burning light had left embers of itself, he had friends still and a home.

At night he would remember her light; strong and brilliant as when she rose to defend him and his right to life, her eyes flashing with radiance from deep within her. She was so beautiful like that, she could bring him to his knees and was so bright, he couldn't look at her without the filter of grateful tears.

Then there was the other extreme, when she was the gentle nightlight that stayed glowing through the darkest nights of all when he was human. Firelight radiating off her skin and face to shine comfortingly on him with a smile and a giggle, while all the time holding him securely to her heart. And there were a myriad of other lights in between, of all types of brightness and colours that she emitted and all of them were for him that he might see that he was loved clearly.

But now, she was snuffed out; an incandescent candle that had almost guttered in the darkness of the jewel and would have been extinguished completely but for him finding her and giving her back to her family where she would once again ignite afresh to burn brightly in the future. He wouldn't, couldn't, think of her light shining for anyone other than himself; the pain threatened to choke him, so he let some of her brilliance still shine in deep secret, in his heart.

She had promised to stay with him, one day she would return; he knew it, despite what Miroku and Kaede thought and said when they didn't realise he could hear them. He had to believe it, it was all that kept him going sometimes. He wanted her light back again, and more; he wanted the lovely lantern that housed that light. He wanted to hold her, to love her, to mate her and keep her with him for all time.

First Tweak community; prompt Lamp/Lantern. 301 words min.


	18. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Inuyasha didn't like the wind; there were too many memories associated with it. Howling gales that had everyone snuggled indoors around the fire-pit and under blankets, cuddled together in family groups; all except for a tiny, lonely hanyou who had hidden in cold damp caves when a child. Even worse were the tornadoes that could flatten homes, bringing death and destruction; or deliver a rapacious wolf to a naive female, who never understood that said wolf needed flattening.

Then there were those wretched winds that could never make up their minds where they were coming from or going to; those that reminded him of Kagura's whirlwinds. They blew up dust into his face and blocked his nose and eyes and matted his hair. Then Sango would never let it alone until she had brushed out each and every painful knot, it was one of the ways she showed that he was cared for, since Kagome had gone home.

Warm summer winds that brought Rin to her flowers and her Lord to take her outside for the day, and remind Inuyasha of all he had lost; turned into hot windless, sultry nights that were full of longing and little hope. Worst of all were the skipping, teasing, little winds that whispered sweet nothings in his ears, or told of his despair and tickled his flesh with insolent touches, while bringing with them the unmistakeable aroma of his friends at love. Sometimes the wind even sobbed, reminding him of her tears.

But one day there was a different breeze; a gentle wind of change, a long remembered and longed for scent that called him to the disused well. After so long she had returned and it was the wind that had let him know; suddenly a delighted Inuyasha forgave the wind.

First Tweak community; prompt, Wind. 300 words max.


	19. Dialogue

Dialogue

"You would leave me and your son for the lifetime of this human female?"

"I have an obligation to her now, she is pregnant; you know I cannot shirk my responsibility."

"More than you have already to me, you mean."

"You accepted my apology, you know my sincerity; I can offer no more."

"Sesshoumaru does not understand; he will take longer to forgive you."

"I know, but I hope in time..."

"You hope he will accept his little...brother?"

"You know I do; I can only try to make the best of this with your help."

"It would have been better had the pup been a female."

"I agree, but he will come round."

"You know that I will not stay here, I will not watch another's belly swell with your child."

"I don't want you to go away... but I understand...I have something more to ask of you..."

"You want me to adopt the pup; become the boy's mother when his own dies."

"I know it is much to ask."

"No one else would tolerate this."

"I would ask no one else, nor would I trust anyone else with my children."

"You are fortunate that I love you still."

Inuyasha Themes Community; Prompt, Away. 200 words max.


	20. A Personal Blue Moon

A Personal Blue Moon

In his hands Sesshoumaru held a blue moon, a crescent moon to be exact and a deliberate copy of his own marking. He remembered how laboriously it had been made and how long it had taken, with the interest of a young mind held on the task at hand for many weeks. He could see in his mind's eye the tiny fingers as they worked, and could tell the history of many of the things used in the moon's creation.

In what was a singular favour, Sesshoumaru himself had actually described the shape onto the small flat piece of wood when the child lamented that their crescent wouldn't come right. To fill the shape took diligent effort, the exact colour of blue was not an easy one to find, but bit by tiny bit, sometimes a thread was found or a bead; once even a glass shard and each found its way onto the collage moon. The exercise did at least keep the diligent child occupied for a few months and was a flattering pastime for the youkai.

Sometimes even Sesshoumaru would see something of the right shade, and leave it somewhere the ever observant eyes could find it. Then would follow hours perhaps, grinding sharp edges on a stone or pondering where would be the best place to put it, and slowly the crescent filled up and took on a distinction all of its own with its glitter or subtle shadows.

Then one day there was a small satisfied sound and the crescent moon was considered complete; it had been considered suitable to be presented to Sesshoumaru as a gift. The Western Lord had seen the hopeful look in the shy, but pleased expression, and he felt the barest moment of regret as he answered the child saying;

"You have nothing I require Inuyasha; I thought you made some talisman for yourself?"

"I made it for you...what is a talisman?"

"Something to protect you; when I am not around."

"But you are here. It's a present...would it protect me?"

"No, and I do not repeat myself Inuyasha, take it away." Sesshoumaru turned away from the disappointed hanyou and walked off at a slow sedate pace, leaving the child just looking after him. Jaken of course had to add his own comment.

"As if Lord Sesshoumaru would want something made of tat; that rubbish should be burned." He snorted, before walking off after his Lord. Inuyasha didn't follow immediately; he had merely looked at his discarded gift and hardened his face to throw it away. It was now worthless in his eyes, just as he knew without doubt, that he was worthless in his brother's.

Sesshoumaru had watched all of this from the corner of his eye and was surprised; the child had spent so long in making the moon that it seemed inconceivable that he had just thrown it away, and almost disrespectful considering what it had represented to him. The youkai was not overly cruel to the small hanyou, but he had no concern for him either. He only performed what he perceived as his duty towards his father's bastard son, after the death of the boy's mother.

He was a stern and severe caretaker, intolerant of tears, conveniently forgetting that at Inuyasha's age both human and youkai expressed their sorrows in similar manner. Inuyasha had learned early that to live peacefully and without painful retribution alongside Sesshoumaru, meant to be quiet and not draw attention to himself; except when his older brother permitted it. So Sesshoumaru saw with satisfaction when Inuyasha withdrew into himself; scrunching his nose until he gained a calm exterior, and followed without so much as a backwards glance at the trinket he had spent so long in making.

However during the following months, he noticed with some distaste that Inuyasha grew more distant and the little sounds that the hanyou unknowingly made as he hummed or sang or grumbled to himself became non-existent. In fact Sesshoumaru hadn't realised how much background noise Inuyasha made until it ceased, and he found the lack was irritating. Until that was, Inuyasha started to become disobedient, and no amount of chastisement stopped the bad behaviour.

But it was only after their eventual estrangement, that Sesshoumaru had come across the crescent moon again; lying in the dirt where it had been cast away months before. For the most part the colours were still clear and bright when cleaned up, and to his own astonishment, Sesshoumaru had cleaned and kept it, tucked in the breast of his kimono.

The Lord of the West came out of his musings, aware that he was being studied by golden eyes as intense as his own. It was morning and Inuyasha's humanity had washed away in the dawn, along with the residue of poison that had been causing a fever. It had left him drained and for once non combative where his brother was concerned; not that he ever truly wished to fight the Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru returned the gaze unperturbed and replaced the crescent to its hiding place.

"You stayed with me?"

"Obviously; you would otherwise have died from that scorpion poison, foolish hanyou."

"Why..?"

"I told you long ago that your life belongs to me. I choose not to collect at this time." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. Inuyasha had nothing to say at this, he was not in the mood to contest his brother. So he changed tack;

"You found that again, after all this time. I'd a thought it long gone by now."

"It is preserved by my youki." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha stared, Sesshoumaru had accepted the gift after all. The hanyou knew he would get nothing further from the older youkai, but it touched him to know that Sesshoumaru had after all kept the crescent for all of these years. Then he watched with a growing feeling of sadness, as his brother prepared to leave; the scant time they had just spent talking and not fighting, would have to serve him as a good family moment for who knew how long. Sesshoumaru picked up on his brother's aura.

"You are quite recovered Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, thanks...it's just human emotions...I'm fine."

"You should be more aware of your surroundings when human." Sesshoumaru facetiously remarked.

"I hate the moonless night." Inuyasha whispered, barely able to repress a shudder."No sense of smell, hearing and virtually blind in the dark. I suppose I'm lucky you were in the area this time." He closed his eyes with a sigh, waiting for his brother to leave him. Sesshoumaru watched him and his memory fresh with the generosity of the child Inuyasha had been, decided to offer a rare gift of his own.

"You never have a moonless night Inuyasha; if you knew where to look, once a month the crescent moon is blue."

Inuyasha Themes Community: Prompt; Blue Moon, 2000 words max.


	21. Turnabout

Turnabout

Often hungry, neglected and abused

Under hatred's glaring gaze,

Tormented by dreams of love refused

Cautious and alone he never plays.

Although he yearns for friendly faces

Since childhood there are no safe places,

Tears are not welcome or allowed

Never complaining for he is proud.

One day however all things change

Love is awoken in his breast,

Over despair his heart feels strange

Nothing competes with what he loves best.

Gone is the gloom of his past life mostly

Even though his first choice will be costly

Ramen will have his loyalty.

Inuyasha Issekiwa Acrostic Challenge.


	22. Western Lords

Western Lords

A Sharp Gasp of Pain

A Baby's Incessant Wail

A Brother is born

Flames and Smoke Billow

A Sword Flashes, life returns

A Name is given

Someone to protect

His final duty Achieved

The Father is dead

An Older Boy Mourns

Brother instead of Father

Hatred between Them

Years pass in fighting

A common foe is routed

Joint respect is found.

Inuyasha Issekiwa Haiku challenge - Haiku sequence


	23. Summary

Summary

A quest completed.

A journey ended,

A portal sealed,

Two hearts broken.

Three years pass,

Her maturity achieved,

The portal reopens

Two hearts mended.

New journey begins.


End file.
